


Piggy

by dandylionsummer



Series: Timmy Tops Dick [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dehumanization, Dick likes being called a pig, Dom/sub, Dominant Tim Drake, Fat Shaming, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not really but part of the kink, Read the summary for better description of trigger warnings, Spanking, Submissive Dick Grayson, Tim always takes things to the limit, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, in the best way, tim is a creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandylionsummer/pseuds/dandylionsummer
Summary: Dick gets off on humiliation. He’s a cop. Call him a pig, he likes it. A lot.This is nothing more than a self-indulgent, random kink headcanon about Dick Grayson.Although it features Dick with Jason and Dami and as Robinpile, it will mostly focus on Tim's obsession with Dick and Dick's submission to Tim and his desires. And the sweet humiliation of Dick's dehumanization.*Trigger Warning- there is language in this fic that may feel like it has negative connotations in regard to being 'fat' or having curves. That is not the author's belief, nor is it the belief of the characters in the fic, however it is language used all the same (part of the humilation kink). Be warned and do not read if this is triggering or aversive to you.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Robinpile - Relationship, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Timmy Tops Dick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071293
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Discovery, Hypothesis, and Experiment 1

The first person to realize it was Jason.

Of course it would be.

He’s a snarky bitch who can’t help but press his older brother’s buttons on a good day. However, it was simultaneously surprising and * _ quite delightful _ * to find that when he spat the venomous words ‘ _ dumb fucking pig _ ’ in the midst of a heated argument regarding the proper channels through which to dispatch an up and coming crime lord, that the insult did not result in a thrown fist or a silent, seething glare or even a bitter retort, but a shudder. 

A shudder.

It was too fucking sweet the way Dick’s cheeks had furiously reddened after he had been caught, in his too-tense stillness, right before Jason’s eyes had narrowed and he had closed in, realizing that he had just discovered… _ something _ .

Something significant. Something important, valuable. Something to be examined further. Immediately.

“Jay,” Dick had started, voice a little off, a little entreating. He looked up into the younger man’s eyes and Jason watched as the embarrassment flickered, fought with desire that had been accidentally sparked. Uncertainty mixed with want…

“ **_Pig_ ** .” 

The word came out harshly to his own ears, but Jason couldn’t be bothered to reconsider his delivery. Not when the effects were so unexpected and exciting, right before his eyes.

A sound existing somewhere between a whimper and a whine came out of Dick’s mouth, and his face flared up further, all pretense of hiding or denying his arousal abandoned to the reality of the fact that he couldn’t. He was helpless in this moment.

A smirk grew on Jason’s face as his mind finally processed all the information and synthesized a billion different ways in which to use this wonderful new intel on his infuriating brother.

***

  
  


Tim was the second to discover Dick’s dirty little secret. 

It really didn’t take him long either, considering his proclivities to be a bit of a voyeur on the lives of his family members… Especially the shared activities of a certain pair of older brothers…

It only took seeing and overhearing the word and its effect on Dick once to understand. A second observation of the phenomenon simply confirmed that it was, in fact, a kink for Dick and not just a one-time get-off method.

And following the collection of this data, Tim was quick to begin his own research.

His intent was to begin in a somewhat discrete manner.

***

Following a sweaty workout and good spar that had toed the line between fun and actual training, as spars with Dick were known to, Tim and Dick had retired to the showers.

Although Tim was in the habit of stealing frequent glances of the original boy wonder whenever they happened to shower at the same time, this time he abstained, instead planning his first experimental trial.

Tim finished up rinsing off a little quicker, and when Dick emerged from the shower, grabbing a towel from the shelf as he moved towards the mirrored wall on which the sinks rested, Tim was wearing a robe, already working some hair product through his dark, damp locks, seemingly transfixed on his work in the mirror.

It was only as Dick wrapped the towel around his waist, rolling it downwards a bit to secure it, that he spared a quick glance at the older hero. 

“Getting a bit plump there, eh Dick?” 

The words were spoken with familiar, casual ease. As if he were commenting on a rather vibrant bruise, or the fucking weather.

He didn’t miss, out of the corner of his eyes, how Dick silently sputtered before finding his voice.

“Excuse me?” 

Tim took a moment, working more of the cream gently into the tips of his longish hair before he turned to look back to Dick. The face he was met with was incredulous, eyes wide. Dick’s fingers still gripped the towel at his waist, his movements forgotten by the unexpected statement from his brother.

“I said it looks like you’re putting on a little weight,” Tim spoke matter of factly, smiling inwardly when Dick’s expression morphed from shocked and slightly affronted to painfully confused with the upward bunching of his brow. 

“Sorry--You still look great,” Tim gave a half smile, as if to apologize, and Dick’s body began to relax from its frozen shock, “....just. A bit porkier.” Tim punctuated his feigned casualness with a shrug, indicating his supposed indifference and simple observation of fact. Then he recapped his hair product and, without another glance, turned swiftly, exiting the shower room.

He absolutely did not miss later, when he reviewed the cave’s surveillance videos, the redness that had blossomed across Dick’s face and chest in Tim’s retreat, or how his breathing grew labored for several minutes, or the sharp peaks into which his nipples grew rapidly in the moments following Tim’s exit, before he closed his eyes and actively regulated his breathing, his grip still on the towel, suddenly white knuckled.

***

Tim’s observation notes:

_ It appears the subject would like to keep up appearances on a social level that weight gain is considered to be undesirable. However, the subject’s private reaction to my statement indicated that he actually enjoys the idea of gaining weight (e.g., losing muscle mass, increasing fat cells, appearing more supple and curvaceous), and is aroused by the implication and observation by others.  _

_ Future tests to include: _

_ -Subject’s reaction to physical touch in areas of higher bodily fat concentration _

_ -Subject’s reaction to other porcine-related language _

_ -Subject’s reaction to comments on gluttony following consumption of food _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's second experimental trial.  
> (Continuation of chapter 1)

The second experiment 

***

Several weeks had passed since Tim had first learnt of Dick’s deliciously humiliating kink. In the interim since his first experiment, Tim continued to monitor Dick’s clandestine activities with Jason to collect more data and learn more of the nuances of what stoked Dick’s arousal.

So far, he had found out that Dick enjoyed:

\--Being called _pig, piggy, porky, plump, piglet_ , as well as when he was referred to as ‘getting porked’ while he was being fucked from behind.

\--Being told he had a ‘fat rump’ while getting spanked.

\--Being made to crawl or sit on the floor naked.

\--Being used as a footstool.

\--Being made to squeal during sexual acts.

He also, on one occasion, especially seemed to enjoy being told he was going to have his “bacon burned” while Jason delivered a severe spanking with a heated metal spatula that left Dick’s bottom noticeably swollen even through clothing for several days after.

Tim wasn’t going to lie, he had especially enjoyed that one, too.

  
  


***

It was on the fourth week following his first test that Tim decided it was time for his second experimental trial. 

A golden opportunity opened itself to him naturally not long after he had begun his planning.

  
  


“Hey Timmy,” succeeded a soft knock on the open door frame.

Tim turned from his laptop, over which he’d been hunched and squinting, and got a quick once-over of his brother in the doorway as his eyes adjusted to the new light and distance. 

Worn, clingy t-shirt (sexy), thin light gray sweats (sinful), and bare feet (mmm).

“Hey Dick, what’s up?” Tim smiled warmly, turning fully away from his desk, indicating to his brother that he had time and that Dick was not interrupting anything important.

“Since it’s just you and me holding down the Manor tonight, I was wondering if you’d be interested in a movie night?” Dick smiled fondly, exuding that familiar warmth and wholesomeness that came with being a perfect big brother.

“That sounds great,” Tim enthused, watching as Dick’s smile brightened in his obvious delight. Tim was excited by both Dick’s affectionate and brotherly attention, as well as at the prospect of testing his hypotheses further. Contradictions be damned, Tim could have his cake and eat it, too.

Or his bacon.

***

Twenty minutes later saw both boys snuggled into the center of the large leather sofa in the media room, a dark grey and extremely fluffy, extra large fleece blanket warming them both. They sat close enough so that their thighs brushed at times, like when they leaned forward to grab some popcorn or a drink from the coffee table.

The lights were out and the room was bathed in a bluish glow as the movie started- some retro action movie that Dick had suggested. Although Tim was very convincingly focused on the film to any outside observer, he actually was not paying it any attention at all. 

One hundred percent of Tim’s attention was on his next test and how exactly to execute it.

About thirty-five minutes into the movie, he made his move.

  
  


“I’m gonna go get a refill,” Tim slid forward, grabbing his glass. Under the blanket, his thigh rubbed into and slid along Dick’s thigh, summoning a noticeable heat through the friction. “Want anything?” he glanced over at Dick who momentarily looked shocked.

“Uh, I’m good,” he said, glancing at his own glass, still full. He recovered himself quickly with a gracious smile. “Thanks though.”

As Tim went to stand, Dick started again. 

“Oh! Let me pause it. You don’t want to miss this next part.”

Dick’s hand groped blindly around in the grey fuzz of the blanket, coming up empty after several passes.

“Do you see the remote?” he laughed, shaking the blanket.

“I thought you had it,” Tim feigned, setting his glass back on the table and sitting once more. He too began groping within the folds of the blanket. 

As Tim’s search continued, his blind grabs into the fabric in the darkened room inched closer to their actual target.

“AH-uh, Tim??” Dick’s voice pitched high following the yelp of surprise. 

“Yeah?” Tim asked, distractedly as he continued fishing in between the couch cushions.

“That..that’s ME,” Dick giggled nervously, eyes just shy of meeting Tim’s face.

“What?” Tim finally looked up, gruff confusion on his face.

“That’s ME you’re grabbing!” 

When Tim continued to just furrow his brow and look at Dick as though he was crazy in the dim light of the screen, Dick emphasized with a little wiggle of his hips.

“Shit--what?” Tim’s apologetic kneejerk was almost immediately replaced with disbelief. “Wait. **_This_ ** is **_you??”_ ** Tim reached back down and squeezed the soft handful to confirm.

_“Yes!”_ Dick’s incredulous and squeaky reply was a bit breathless, half on his own laugh of disbelief, and the other half...well, Tim was currently trying to discern that.

“I’m sorry!” Tim’s apologeticness returned one hundred percent and he held up his hands as if to surrender to Batman. “I thought it was the couch!”

As Dick’s expression morphed through a beautifully displayed journey of shock, confusion, hurt pride, and self-consciousness, Tim allowed a little embarrassment to color his own face. 

He averted his eyes, casting them back to the coffee table and grabbed his forgotten glass.

“I’ll...I’ll be right back. Gonna get some more water.”

Dick didn’t look up to watch his brother retreat, only confirmed it by hearing Tim’s quickly receding footsteps and a nervous throat clearing at a distance that Dick gauged as the hallway.

And then Dick was alone. Left in the overflow of the uncomfortable moment, to wallow… 

Like a pig.

***

Following an awkward return from his long stay in the kitchen, after which the two men did not again mention the events prior, the rest of the evening continued without incident. 

The brotherly ease with which they had started the movie night was, unfortunately, killed by Tim’s experiment. But he felt it was a small price to pay for the data he had already gotten as well as the data he suspected he would be able to collect soon.

  
  


Tim made sure the lock and the bolt on his bedroom door were both engaged before rushing over to his desk and waking his computer. 

After a bit of typing and trackpad manipulation, he had pulled up the secret server that not even the all-knowing master of the Manor knew about. The one on which Tim had tapped into every security feed of the Manor and grounds, as well as added some surveillance of his own to.

He pulled up a single, specific feed and was almost instantly rewarded for his life of paranoia, espionage, and subterfuge. 

From the darkness of his own bedroom, Tim watched on the screen as his older brother emerged from his ensuite bathroom into his own dimly lit sleeping quarters, and approached the bed. 

Dick paused with his knees bent, halfway to sitting down, when he seemed to make a decision and quickly shucked his boxer shorts before plopping himself, fully naked and wonderfully angled right towards Tim’s hidden camera, on the end of the queen-sized bed.

Tim held his breath as he watched his older brother close his eyes and smooth his hands down his body, starting at his chest and moving lower slowly, feeling what (Tim was sure) was the soft, smoothness of his waxed body. 

Tim watched as Dick’s hands took the same route several times, leisurely, sometimes stopping to play with a plump nipple, or to briefly dip between his legs to fondle his balls or give a teasing squeeze to his (smaller than average) hardening cock.

After a few more passes like this, Tim’s breathing grew more labored, his pants beginning to feel constricting and too tight as he watched Dick spread his legs, his knees opening so far that Tim could see _everything._

But although Tim found it difficult to tear his gaze away from that perfect, delicious looking pink pucker that had come into view below the small, bobbing cock and tight balls, Dick’s hands were starting to do something that was suddenly of great interest to Tim.

From the way that Dick sat on the edge of the bed, his legs splayed out and spreading him open, and from the way he leaned backward slightly into the plump roundness of his ass, a round, supple curve appeared at the juncture of his spread thigh and his ass. The higher concentration of fat in his buttox had been pressed to the side, and Tim realized with a lightning-quick jolt of arousal, that **_that_ ** is exactly what he had grabbed in the dark on the couch, and what he was watching Dick grab now, _just as Tim had._

Tim eyes were stinging, dry from lack of blinking as he stared hard into the bright computer screen in his dark room.

He couldn’t believe he had been so accurate. He had thought earlier that he had loosed an arrow which would perhaps hit close to the target, if not somewhere in the right area of Dick’s kink. He had not even thought to hope that he would hit a bullseye. But he had.

His hands fumbled blindly with his fly as watched Dick draw himself nearer to his climax.

Dick’s right hand was grabbing that pocket of supple flesh at his hip, leaning a little more to that side, most likely to make the fat seem even more pronounced where he groped himself.

His left hand was clawing against his thigh, and then, suddenly, he reached with it and grabbed his cock, providing one deft squeeze before he was spurting white jets onto his abandoned boxers and the carpet.

Tim pumped his own cock two more times as he watched Dick’s body sag backwards onto the bed, legs still held open wide, and then he too was coming.

***

Tim’s observation notes:

_I am without a doubt that the subject is aroused by both the idea of gaining fat as well as the humiliation of others pointing out the changes in his body._

_Any future tests will not be to determine the extent of the arousal induced by the kink, but will now focus on the extent of the submissive nature of the subject.  
_

_New directions for research: Is the subject open to lifestyle changes?_


End file.
